1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility devices made from rods having and oval cross section, the utility devices including general household items such as hanging devices having hooks for engaging horizontal supports, like various hook devices, hangers for clothing and other articles, and tie, scarf and belt holders; over-the-door, over-the-tank and over-the-cabinet devices such as hooks, baskets, magazine holders, toilet tissue holders and reserves, towel holders, mail centers, bag holders and container holders; handles for tools and other implements; over-the-shower holders; wall mounted devices such as towel bars and CD/DVD holder; suction mounted kitchen items such as sponge and dish holders; and free standing items such as paper towel stands, napkin holders, toilet tissue reserves and holders, magazine stands and toilet tissue holders, trivets, wine racks, coaster holders, tier shelving units, utensil holders, bowls, mug holders, towel holders, book holders, spoon rest and many other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household items such as metal hangers, functional devices held on over-the-door hooks, devices for storing textile products such as clothing, materials and other items on cabinets, household storage containers and implement handles, kitchen items and bathroom items—all made from metal wire or rods are well known in the art. Various types of metal wire are used in the formation of these products. These functional consumer goods use cylindrical rods or wire, round in cross section, which can be bent, welded and finished. There are various drawbacks to this type of construction. One problem relates to fastening components together, such as by welding—especially spot welding. With cylindrical wires or rods, there is limited contact area between cylindrical parts, which involves either line contact or point contact. This small area makes welding difficult, particularly for welding many parts on a commercial basis. Another drawback is that cylindrical wire makes line contact with articles suspended therefrom or by which the product is supported, which puts unwanted creases in the textile products. Additionally, the line contact concentrates the force transmitted thereby, to render the products suspended thereon unstable, possibly damaging to surfaces the wire product contacts and sometimes renders the wire product difficult or uncomfortable to hold. Furthermore, cylindrical wires and rods having reflective surfaces are difficult to polish because they lack orientation, that is, they do not have a top and a bottom. Additionally, light is reflected from them in a disorganized and often unattractive manner. An additional drawback is that many products made from cylindrical wires or rods are not attractive, particularly with respect to products which are visible in a home, such as items used in bathrooms or kitchens.
Other types of cross-sectional wires are known in the art. For example, D296,845 discloses a “peanut-shaped” cross-sectional wire for a garment hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,501 discloses a “star-shaped” and T-shaped cross-sectional wire for coat hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,746 discloses a “pear-shaped” cross-sectional wire for coat hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,337 discloses a “lemon-shaped” cross-sectional wire for hangers. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0069819 discloses a rounded wire with planar sides for a hanger.
Other types of hangers include features to hold a garment in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,446 discloses a round wire clothes hanger with an encircling serrated sleeve to grip garments draped thereover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,569 discloses a widened cross-sectional wire in the “shoulder area” of a hanger which allows for greater support of garments.
Oval-shape cross-sectional rods or wire are also known in very specialized areas unrelated to kitchen goods, bathroom goods and general household goods. U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,812 discloses a method and apparatus for making welding rods where the cross section of the wire is an oval. However, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,812 is directed to the welding ability of the wire and not to its appearance or shape. Further, welding rods are not strength-supporting rods and only provide welding material.
Accordingly, there is a need for cross-sectional rod or wire that not only adds to the stability and strength of these various products, but also adds to the aesthetics of the products. The present inventor has found that a wire rod having these features is one where the cross section is oval-shaped. The present inventor has determined that such a wire maintains a strong, structurally sound product and also possesses aesthetic value, giving a sleek, modem and strong appearance. The inventor has also noted that chrome-plated steel wire provides a very good and unexpected reflection which is better than similar metal wires which are round in cross section or have flat sides.
The result of using a wire or rod oval in cross section as a construction material is to yield a variety of products which perform their functions well, which are particularly sturdy, and have a sleek, modern appearance. Many of the products function better to make use of the wide surface or the narrow surface of the oval wire or rod. Products made from rods with oval cross sections are often ergonomic, and the broad surface of the rods can be gripped firmly, more easily than the narrow surfaces or rods with cylindrical cross sections. The products are often sturdier than corresponding products made from rods or wires with cylindrical cross sections because of the wide surfaces in contact where welding occurs. The oval cross section yields a variety of products which are sleek and modern, and very functional.